1. Field
The disclosure relates to development of an application programming interface (API) and, in one non-limiting embodiment or aspect, to a method, system, and computer program product for dynamic development of an API, such as an API configured for onboarding a client by converting a first data file of a client having a first format to a second data file having a second format, which may be used to generate the API.
2. Technical Considerations
An application programming interface (API) may include a set of subroutine definitions, communication protocols, and/or tools for building software. For example, an API may be a set of clearly defined methods of communication between various components of a computer, a computer system, a network of computers, and/or the like. In some instances, an API may be used for a web-based computer system, a computer operating system, database system, computer hardware, and/or a software library. An API may include an API specification that may include specifications for routines, data structures, object classes, variables, and/or remote calls to be made by a computer.
In an electronic payment processing network, an acquirer system of an acquirer bank wishing to process transactions using a transaction processing system of a transaction service provider may undergo an onboarding process. The onboarding process may allow the acquirer system to process transactions as a part of the electronic payment processing network facilitated by the transaction service provider. Processing of the transaction may require the acquirer system to communicate static data that does not change for the acquirer system from transaction to transaction.
The above-described onboarding example may include a situation where an acquirer system is onboarded by reconfiguring stored data from a first format to a second format, and, for each example, the reconfiguring may vary based on the client's initial data format (e.g., the first format).
Existing systems performing this onboarding process may include static screens (e.g., user interfaces). Reconfiguring the static screens to conform to the data received may require significant development efforts, which impacts the ultimate time required to complete onboarding. These existing systems may undergo a cumbersome development cycle in which, based on the first format of the data received from the client, a suitable API must be developed.